vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clavis Alucard
Summary Clavis Alucard, also known as the No Life King was the previous head of the Alucard family, said to have lived for over a millennium. He appears briefly in BlazBlue: Phase Shiftnovels, and is a somewhat major character in the BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience series. During his few appearances, he was shown to be humble, polite, and treated those around him with grace and dignity which, ironically, is almost the exact opposite of his daughter. According to Rachel and Valkenhayn, Clavis was never one to stand idly by and would intervene only when he believed it was a right thing to do. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Clavis Alucard, No Life King Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: A millennium Classification: Vampire, Bystander, Illusionary Creature Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Decent Hand-to-hand Combat Skills, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Observers can interact with True BlazBlue Ragna, Arakune and Terumi), Phenomena Intervention (Type 1; Capable of creating phenomena interventions, albeit it is quite weak compared to other Observers), Invulnerability (Is outside of reason, and thus immune to conventional weaponry), Telekinesis (was capable of opening a door with his thought), Life Manipulation (Can share his life with another person), Stealth Mastery, Blood Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility, Instinctive Reaction, Power Bestowal, Fear Aura, Healing, Body Control, Flight and Necromancy (Scaling from vampires like Raquel and Fuzzy), Transmutation (Turned enormous amount of people to seithr in order to create an Embryo), Acausality (Type 1), Sleep Manipulation (Put Kana to sleep with a spell), Time Stop, Soul Manipulation (Was in possession of Hihiirokane), Power Nullification, Death Manipulation and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly with Hihiirokane; is capable of killing Terumi, who regenerated from Hakumen's Time Killer, which is superior to the cauldron's Existance erasure, which can erase someone from the past, present and future), Paralysis Inducement (His presence alone paralyzed Naoto), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Stated that he can regenerate his own existence, even if he doesn't want to), Immortality (Type 3, 5, and 7, possibly 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, possibly 2 and 3), Statistics Amplification (Amplified wood's strength to seal Terumi), Clairvoyance (Knows the future as seen in his conversation with Ragna), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (Likely was in possession of Tsukuyomi Unit), Possible Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (Type 1; Stated by him that his existence is a Drive and is called Illusionary Creature, created when a human touched Azure, born from desires and greed of humanity. Izanami, who has similar description to his existence, is a non-corporeal abstract embodiment of what she represents, that being death) |-|Resistance=Resistance to following: Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation (Unaffected and stood around Relius without any problems), Phenomena Intervention (Type 2;Capable of resisting phenomena interventions due to being outside of reason), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Resists the Two Origins and the 4 elements that's part of the foundation of Logic due to existing outside of it), Soul Manipulation and Life Absorption (Was capable of fighting a person with Soul Eater), Psychometry (His life force is so absurdly huge that Naoto couldn't even understand how much number he is seeing), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Pain Manipulation (Scaling from Rachel who could take Hazama's pain enhancers due to being similar to him), Chaos Manipulation (Resists Boundary which turns everything into spiraling chaos), Holy Manipulation (Resists holy objects which are weaknesses of weaker vampires), Transmutation, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune) and Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Is stated to be so strong that he threatens the world's order with his very existence. Easily defeated Valkenhayn and Relius. Even Spinner needed prep to defeat him. Killed Naoto in Blazblue timeline) Speed: At least FTL (Easily reacted to Relius and Valkenhayn) Lifting Strength: Class T (Overpowered Valkenhayn with ease) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (His blow sent Valkenhayn flying) Durability: Large Planet level (Took hits from Valkenhayn and Relius and only suffered a single tiny wound on his hand). Multiverse level+ with Tsukuyomi Unit (Even Amaterasu can't scratch it) Stamina: Extremely High. Isn't going to tire even if Naoto will going to absorb tens of thousands of amount of lives from him. Range: Planetary (Transmutated enormous amount of people across the globe) Standard Equipment: Tsukuyomi Unit, Hihiirokane and Mirror's Edge. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Gave Raquel an amount of knowledge 500,000,000 times more than that of an average human. Knows even the future and has wide knowledge around reason and Boundary. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kings Category:Adults Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Probability Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Memory Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Space Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Necromancers Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Death Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works